Truth Or Dare
by chichirichick
Summary: 1x33x1 and 2x44x2 pairings... Quatre gets a lil too much sugar and decides it'd be fun to play a game! And it'll help out his buddy Trowa! Pretty tamely written for me P


                Duo sat there, practically twiddling his thumbs out of boredom.  "Of course, the only people in the house once Quatre's gone are you two!"

                "Hn."  Heero answered vacantly, clicking away at his laptop.  Trowa didn't reply.

                "Come on…" Duo whined, "Where are they?"

                "Quatre went out with Wu Fei to get some pizza for all of us.  You know that very well, Duo, so stop whining."  Heero didn't even turn and look at him, but the annoyed tone was in his voice.

                "Fine!"

                Duo didn't have another moment to whine, mostly because Quatre suddenly burst through the door, the usual happy smile on his face, but a little bit more of a hyper glint to his eyes.  He skipped into the living room, glomping Duo immediately.  "Hey!"

                "Um, hi, Quatre."  Duo smiled and snuggled him back.  "Uh, Wu buddy, why is he so hyper?"

                "You guys never told me why he wasn't allowed soda… now I know."

                "Oh, jeez…" Duo sighed, ruffling the blond boy's hair.  "Looks like you'll be up late tonight."

                "You can stay up with me!"  Quatre bounced happily.

                "Why don't we all?"  Duo stared around the room, moving Quatre to his lap.  "I know you're an insomniac, Heero.  Trowa could use a little excitement, and Wu-man, you know you'd love to hang out."

                All three of them shook their heads _no_. 

                "Oh, come on, guys!" 

                A sighed echoed from them all as Quatre's lower lip began to tremble, and the tears clouded in his eyes.  "Fine," all of them said at once.

                "Lets play a game!"  Quatre chimed, the sad look disappearing quickly from his face.

                "No," Trowa said quietly.  He remembered the _last_ time they played a game.  The game of twister had gotten so intense that Duo actually sprained his ankle.  They were stuck listening to him whine for over a week.  Also, having Heero practically on top of him wasn't the most comfortable thing.  Luckily, he had been in loose-fitting pants.

                "Hn."  Heero didn't bother thinking about the game.  He was more involved in the pizza that the whole group had forgotten about, but him.  Heero wanted at least one slice before Duo got into it and ate every last one.

                "Oh, Trowa, no more twister for a while, I promise!"  Quatre giggled like a schoolgirl, causing Duo to grin widely.  "We can play… um… Truth or Dare!"

                Trowa raised an eyebrow.  He wasn't so sure about this _Truth or Dare_.  Heero came back into the room, munching on his slice of pizza.  Trowa, seeing an opportunity, decided he'd get rid of this game idea.  "What about the pizza?"

                "Oh!"  Duo jumped up, making Quatre fall with a _thud_ to the ground.  "Pizza!"  Duo dashed into the kitchen, smashing into Wu Fei.

                "I'm glad I got a piece."  Heero smirked to himself.

                "Ouch…" Quatre rubbed his butt, but then jumped up, ignoring whatever pain he had been feeling, and skipped happily back into the kitchen.

                Trowa made a sigh of relief.  "No more game."

                "So that's what that was about…" Heero took a seat next to him, finishing his pizza.

                Trowa glanced at him.  "Truth or Dare this time."

                "Hn."  Heero didn't bother with a reply, but Trowa almost smiled with the confused expression that fell across Heero's face.

                Quatre suddenly dashed back in.  "Game time!"

                Trowa sighed, putting his head in his hands.  This was why he had told everyone not to let Quatre have any more soda.  He shouldn't have that much sugar… his already happy brain doesn't need the boost.

                Duo followed him in the room, dragging Wu Fei.  He was muttering something about _injustices_ again, but they all supposed that he'd get over it, like he always did when it came to these kinds of games.  Within a few minutes, they were all on the floor, sitting around in an oddly shaped circle.

                Trowa and Heero were sitting across from each other.  For some reason, all the pilots saw, they never really liked getting close.  Quatre had commented how weird it was many times.  Wu Fei sat between them on one side, and Duo with Quatre on his lap in between them on the other.  Wu Fei made sure to stay away from the couple as much as possible.  He considered that another one of his _injustices_.

                "Okay, Trowa, Truth or Dare!"  Quatre shouted gleefully.

                Trowa looked blankly at him.  "Neither."

                "You have to pick one!"

                "Quatre…" Trowa frowned, almost glaring at him.  "This is a pointless game."

                "Fine, you're taking Truth then!"  Quatre smiled again, leaving Trowa confused at his lack of the ability to choose anymore.  "What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

                Trowa's eyes widened.  Secrets?  Why does he want to know my secrets?  "Quatre, you already know them…" Trowa mumbled quietly.

                "I know, but, Trowa, you got to…" Quatre tilted his head a little to the side, flashing another grin.  "You got to let some things go sometimes!  Plus, it's only a game!"

                Trowa looked at his hands.  "My deepest, darkest secret… I love some one.  I won't tell them."

                Quatre sucked in air in shock.  "Who is it?" he asked loudly.

                "That's more than one question."  Trowa looked up, a gentle smirk on his face.

                "You win!"  Quatre grinned.  "Your turn."

                "Duo, Truth or Dare."  Trowa really didn't want to get into the game, but he supposed he had to play along or else Quatre would throw another fit.

                "Dare!"  Duo smirked.

                Trowa blinked.  _What do I do now?_  He looked blankly at Duo.

                "Um… Trowa?"  Duo waved his hand out in front of his face.  "Earth to Trowa, come in, Trowa."

                "Dare…" Trowa's face twisted a little.

                "Wait a second…" Duo put his hand on his head.  "You don't know what to do, do you?"

                Trowa nodded.

                "Jeez!"  Duo practically fell over, laughing a little.  "Okay, how about me and Quatre take control of the asking questions?"

                The three other boys nodded in agreement.

                "Okay, Hee-chan, Truth or Dare?"

                "Don't call me Hee-chan."  Heero growled.

                "Fine, _Heero Yuy_, Truth or Dare?"

                "Dare."

                An evil smirk came across Duo's face.

                "Oh, Duo!"  Quatre grinned happily and bounced up and down.  "I have something!"  Quatre leaned in, whispering in Duo's ear.  "I know a way to get this game over real quick…"

                "Why would I want to do that?"  Duo smirked.  "I thought you wanted to play a game?"

                "I do… but a how about a game for just you and me?"  For once, Quatre had this not-so-innocent tone of voice.   "I could set things up so no one would bother us for a while…"

                Duo chuckled.  "What's this Dare that you have in mind?"

                "Enough with this!"  Wu Fei had finally had enough.  He stood up and stamped over to the stairs.  "This is INJUSTICE!  I'm leaving!"

                Quatre grinned.  "One down.  The other two will be taken care of by the dare!"

                "I dare you to kiss Trowa!"

                "What?"  Heero's eyes widened.

                "You heard me… Kiss him!"  Duo stared laughing loudly, but Quatre put a finger over his mouth.

                Trowa stared at Heero.  _Kiss me?  He has to kiss me?  Oh, god, Quatre, you are a dead man tomorrow!  Sugar or no sugar that was an unfair hit!_

                "Trowa?"  Trowa broke out of his angry stare and looked at Heero.  He was still sitting across him, staring at him.

                "Heero, I…"

                "It's a dare, Heero, you have to do it."  Duo prodded one last time as Quatre lead him slowly up the stairs, leaving the two alone, which was something they neglected to notice.

                "Trowa, don't…" Heero said quietly, slowly slinking over to wear Trowa was sitting.

                "Don't what?"  Trowa gulped.  He was so close, practically nose and nose now.  Heero was practically breathing on him now, his one arm propping himself up in front of the taller boy.

                "Just let me do this…" Heero whispered, gently brushing his lips against Trowa's.

                _I won't stop you, Heero._  Trowa, not even thinking, took full advantage of the kiss.  His hand grasped around the back of Heero's neck, pulling him into the kiss.  Heero could feel Trowa's tongue dancing along his lip, trying to push through.  He suddenly went limp, loosing his propped arm, causing him to fall full-weight onto Trowa.  Trowa fell back, holding the smaller boy on top of him.  At this point, he had won, allowing his tongue to explore Heero's mouth.

                Heero pulled away quickly, placing his hands on Trowa's chest, helping to push himself up.  "Gomen," he muttered.

                Trowa took a deep breath, trying to relax his now rushing hormones.  "Don't be."

                "Truth or Dare?"  Heero asked quietly, still lying himself on top of Trowa.

                He blinked in confusion slightly.  _Are we even still playing?  Where did Duo and Quatre go? Damnit!  He set this up… Quatre…_  Trowa was about to growl when he remember Heero's question.  "Truth, Heero."

                "Before… when you said you loved some one… who did you mean?"

                Trowa fumbled with the words.  He thought he might have gotten off scot-free since the game had ended and Quatre already knew anyway.  "I don't want to say…"

                He could see Heero hesitate for a moment, his eyes unsure.  "Damnit, Trowa, will you play the game?  You have to tell the truth."  Heero almost growled, but his eyes were soft… afraid.

                Trowa was a little taken back by Heero's forwardness.  "I love…" Trowa changed his tone, using his inaudible voice, "You, Heero."  He looked away, turning his head to avoid any eye contact with Heero.

                "What?"  Heero asked softly, turning Trowa's head back with his hand.

                "I love you."  Trowa blabbed suddenly, feeling much like an idiot afterwards.  "Quatre knew, and he set this up on purpose, I know it.  I'm sorry you got caught up in this Heero, and I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again…"

                "I've never heard you talk so much in your life."  Heero muffled a laugh.

                Trowa almost blushed.  "I've never been nervous before."

                Heero began looking at him serious again.  "Ask me."

                "What?"  Trowa forgot what was going on.  He was more internally racking himself over for admitting things to Heero.

                "We're still playing, Trowa."

                "…Truth or Dare?"  Trowa almost wanted to laugh… he was acting so odd.

                "Truth."

                "I thought you liked Dare?"  Trowa gave a little smirk, surprised that he'd even suggested that Heero appreciated the kiss in any way.

                "Truth, Trowa, I pick Truth."  Heero stared at him, his eyes looking like sparkling little pools.  Trowa searched them for a moment.

                _Is that really what he wants me to ask?  He can't… say it himself._  "Heero, who do you love?"

                A small smile curved along Heero's lips for once.  "If you can read my mind like that, I wonder why you don't already know."

                "I've never really… stared into your eyes like that before," Trowa blushed a light red, reaching out his hand to gently caress Heero's face.

                "I love you, too, Trowa."  Heero said quietly, rubbing the side of his face against Trowa's touch.

                "Dare."  Trowa smiled, not even waiting for the question.

                Heero looked almost surprised for a moment, but he quickly washed it away with a type of smirk.  "I dare you to kiss me, again."


End file.
